One Day
by DobbyRocksSocks
Summary: One day, he'll have her in his arms and he won't have to let her go back to her husband. One day, he'll be her husband. One day... One day.


**Disclaimer - I own nothing you recognise.**

 **Written for;**

 **Camp Potter** \- First Aid, Week 1 - Too Late / "This wasn't supposed to happen." / Stain

 **Friends** \- Season 1; The Dozen Lasagnas

 **Slytherin** \- Regulus Black

 **100 Pairings** \- RegulusLily

 **Theme 1;1** \- A character lying to themselves

 **Word Count Game (725-775)** \- Careful, "It's not that simple", Peaceful.

 **100 Ways to say "I Love You."** \- 23. "It'll wait."

 **Something Old, Something New** \- RegulusLily, Adultery.

 **WordCount Without AN - 774**

* * *

 **One Day**

* * *

"Stay with me."

"It's not that simple," she sighs, leaning her head back against his shoulder. "I wish I could, you know I do, but..."

"Right. Wrong sides of the war and all."

Knowing that the bitterness in his tone would be reflected in his eyes, she didn't bother moving to look up at him. She can understand his bitterness, feels it herself on occasion, but she cannot help but be practical.

Even if she weren't married, they'd never be able to be together beyond what they already have.

He wraps his arms tighter around his waist, holding her as close as he could without hurting her.

"Will you ever leave him?"

"If the war ever ends," she swears, and he believes her. He knows she loves him as he loves her. Circumstances and nothing more are keeping them separated.

"I'll wait," he promises.

* * *

 _One day, he'll have her in his arms and he won't have to let her go back to her husband. One day, he'll be her husband. One day... One day._

* * *

She cries against his shoulder. He holds her close, at a loss on how to comfort her. He doesn't know how to make her feel better when he's part of the reason she's upset.

"Were you there?"

Happy that at least this time, he doesn't need to lie to her, he shakes his head, rubbing his hand along her arm.

"No. I wasn't there. I'm sorry about your friend, Red. Truly."

"Make me forget, Reg. Please, just... just for a moment. Just... make me feel better. Please."

"You don't have to ask me for that," he whispers against her hair. "You know I'll do anything for you."

* * *

 _One day, she will be happy to come home, safe in the knowledge that her husband is the man she loves. One day, she'll fall asleep with Reg's hand in her hair and a smile on her lips. One day... One day._

* * *

"This wasn't supposed to happen," she whispered, staring at the muggle stick in her hand. She'd been too scared to use the spell, fearful of doing it wrong, terrified of the result.

She'd been so careful. With both of them. The two lines sat innocently on the stick, unaware that they'd just brought her world crashing down around her. What was she supposed to do now?

Wiping the tear stain from her cheeks, she took a deep breath. One way or another, this was happening. She couldn't change it.

Honestly, with the chance that she was carrying Reg's baby, she wasn't sure she'd want to change it.

Then he'd disappeared.

Before she had the chance to tell him about the baby, he'd left. She had no idea if he was safe somewhere, if he was healthy, even if he was alive. There'd been no note or letter, no warning, he was just... gone.

It was too late anyway. James was over the moon about the baby, and she didn't have it in her to tell him that there was a rather large possibility that she was carrying Sirius' nephew rather than Jame' son. After everything that had happened, she was struggling to keep herself going at all.

Every inch of her screamed to just lie down and forget that the world had to continue spinning, no matter that the man she loved was no longer by her side.

* * *

 _One day, she'll find him and tell him that she's sorry. She made a mistake. She should have just told the world that she was in love with a Death Eater and screw the consequences. One day... One Day._

* * *

Harry is born with black hair and green eyes. Lily knows, simply by looking, that this boy will never truly be a Potter. It's in the bridge of his nose and the height of his cheekbones.

Harry is a Black by blood, no matter his name.

She see's the strange look in Sirius' eyes as he holds his Godson for the first time. He knows, and she knows, and for now, she can only hope that he'll hold his silence for the sake of his best friend. James is so happy he looks on the brink of bursting, and she doesn't want to take that happiness away from him.

She might love somebody else, but she cares for her husband.

* * *

 _One day, she'll be peaceful in his arms again. She tells herself constantly. One day... One day._


End file.
